


some days are diamonds

by amosanguis



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Title from a Country Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: “I take exception to people messing with my brother.” (Jimmy curls his hands into fists and he doesn’t back down.)





	some days are diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Title from song of the same name by John Denver

“I take exception to people messing with my brother.”

 

(Jimmy curls his hands into fists and he doesn’t back down.)

 

“That’s two tours in Iraq, right there—”

 

(Bodies lie between them, broken and bloody and groaning.)

 

“—he stepped forward when others were steppin’ back.”

 

(Jimmy smiles, says, “Look at that, who needs two hands anyway?”

Clyde just looks at him, staring, the new lights of the _Duck Tape_ ’s neon sign shining off the blood on his face. Then there’s a soft huff of laughter and Clyde shakes his head.

It’s not much, but it’s enough to make Jimmy’s smile widen by a mile.)

 

“—so you need to show a little respect.”


End file.
